Till Death Do Us Part
by onedirectionfan10
Summary: Harry and Hermione are in a relationship since the end of sixth year. Now that they graduated, Harry realizes that he want Hermione as her wife. Then, they get married and will have two kids. Unfortunately, after the birth of their second child, Hermione dies in an accident. What will happen next? What will Harry do? Will they meet again? Find out now.
1. Graduation

**Hi guys! I hope you will like this story! It was inspired by a video from youtube. Credits to that video and the maker of the video.**

Today is the big day! Today is their graduation day. The seventh years are preparing for the march. The girls are putting on make-up, fixing their hair and changing into their graduation robes.

Then, they all assemble in the Great Hall. Headmistress Mcgonagall told them to wait for the signal before they walk to the Viaduct Courtyard.

"Hey handsome!" greeted Hermione.

"Oh! Hey beautiful!" replied Harry before kissing Hermione.

Pulling away, Hermione said "I can't believe we're graduating!"

"Me too! I also can't believe we're leaving this place." said Harry.

"I know! There were so many things that happened here." said Hermione.

Sighing, Harry asked Hermione "Yeah. Wait.. where's Ron?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you he's with Luna." answered Hermione.

"Ok. Let's just wait for Mcgonagall." said Harry.

After a few minutes, they were led to the Viaduct Courtyard. Harry saw a few people he knew; the Weasley family, Andromeda Tonks with little Teddy Lupin, and their Professors.

Then, Mcgonagall told them to wait for the march to start. After a few minutes, Headmistress Mcgonagall went to the stage and announced that the students are ready.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I would like to thank Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, all the parents, friends, family members and guests who are here today to witness the graduation of batch 1998-1999! " announced Mcgonagall.

The students marched to their seats. They waited for Mcgonagall to announce their names and their scores. Mcgonagall announced the names starting from the Gryffindor house.

"Abbot, Hannah! N.E.W.T.S score is 90%."

"Brown, Lavander! N.E.W.T.S score is 88%."

"Cullen, Lisa! N.E.W.T.S score is 95%."

After a few students were called, Hermione's name was next. She was so nervous. Harry saw that Hermione was nervous so, she squeezed Hermione's hand to tell her that it will be okay.

"Granger, Hermione! N.E.W.T.S score is 100%. She is really the brightest witch of her age." announced Mcgonagall.

Hermione went up the stage to receive her diploma. She was first hugged by Headmistress Mcgonagall then, Professor Flitwick shaked her hand. After receiving her diploma she went back to her seat and hugged Harry.

"Congratulations Love! You're so smart!" said Harry.

"Thanks Love!" replied Hermione.

"Haworth, Declan! N.E.W.T.S score is 98%."

"Jones, Megan! N.E.W.T.S score is 88%."

After a few students were called, Harry was next. Hermione was telling him that he will get a good score.

"Potter, Harry! N.E.W.T.S score is 100%. He is qualified to be an Auror, Healer or work in the Ministry of Magic." announced Mcgonagall.

Hermione was supporting Harry by shouting his name and clapping really hard. Then, Harry walked up to the stage and received his diploma from Headmistress Mcgonagall.

"Congratulations Mr. Potter! You have really proved yourself!" said Mcgonagall before handing him his diploma. Then, Kingsley Shacklebolt approached him and shaked his hand.

After two hours, the ceremony was done. Everyone was so excited for the after party. They became quiet, when the Headmistress went back up to the stage.

"I would like to call on Minister Shacklebolt to the stage." announced Mcgonagall.

"_Thank you Minerva. Congratulations graduates! I would like to thank all of the people who were part of the war. The Order, the Aurors, the Healers, the students, and of course the Golden Trio: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. _

_There were many lives who were taken away, but they will always stay in our hearts. We will all miss them._

_That is why I would like to call on the Golden Trio to the stage please."_

Harry, Ron and Hermione rose from their seats and went to the stage.

"_These three kids sacrificed everything just to save the Wizarding world. They sacrificed their family, their education, and their life. If they didn't, who knows what will happen to the Wizarding community. _

_So, I would like to award the three of you with these plaques. We all thank you three for saving the Wizarding world from the hands of Voldemort._

_And, Congratulations again for finally finishing your studies." _announced the Minister before handing the trio their plaques.

Everyone rose from their seats and started clapping for the trio. Then, Headmistress announced that they will be having an after party. The students went back to their dorms to change for the party.


	2. After Party

After the ceremony, all the students and guests went to the Great Hall for the after party. When all of them arrived at the Great Hall, they were shocked to see so many people. The Great Hall was decorated with banners that said _"Congratulations Batch 1998-1999!" _

Harry waited for Hermione at the grand staircase. He can hear the music from inside the Great Hall.

"Harry?" called Hermione.

Harry turned around and saw the most beautiful girl in the world. "Wow! You look amazing!" said Harry.

"You think so?" asked Hermione before walking down the stairs.

"Of course! You look stunning!" replied Harry before giving Hermione a peck on the lips.

"Thanks. Why don't we go in now?" suggested Hermione.

"Ok. Let's go." agreed Harry before opening the doors to the Great Hall.

Harry saw Andromeda waving at him so, he walked with Hermione to Andromeda.

"Harry! Hermione! Congratulations!" greeted Andromeda Tonks before hugging Harry.

"Hello Andromeda! How are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm fine." replied Andromeda.

"Where's Teddy?" asked Hermione.

"He's just there in the table waiting for you guys." answered Andromeda pointing to the table beside the food area.

Harry, Andromeda and Hermione walked to the table were Teddy sat looking at the people around him.

"Ucle Arry! Ant Minnie!" shouted a 3 yr old Teddy before hugging both Harry and Hermione.

"Hello little guy! How are you?" asked Harry.

"Me Fine!" answered Teddy Lupin.

"Do you want to eat?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! Ant Minnie! Eat!" replied Teddy.

"Ok. I'll just go with Teddy, Harry! Do you like anything?" asked Hermione.

"No thank you. You can go." replied Harry before sitting down.

Hermione and Teddy went to the food table. Teddy kept pointing to each food he likes. Hermione just got one of each Teddy chose. After a few minutes, they went back to their table. Teddy started eating what was on his plate while Harry and Hermione got their food.

After eating, Headmistress Mcgonagall walked to the stage and announced that the Weird Sisters will be entertaining them for the whole night.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Harry.

"Of course!" replied Hermione before standing up and walking to the dance floor.

"Congratulations Love! I forgot to ask you something." said Harry.

"Congratulations to Love! What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm.. what will we be doing now? What work will you be doing?" asked Harry.

"I think I'll be a healer. How about you love?" said Hermione.

"I want to be an Auror." said Harry.

After a few minutes of dancing, Harry and Hermione went back to their table. Andromeda told them that they will be leaving because Teddy is really tired and knackered.

"Bye Meda! We will see you soon!" said Harry.

"Bye Harry! Bye Hermione! Take care and Congratulations!" replied Andromeda.

Then, the Weasley family approached them. They talked for hours, just catching up on old times. Ron and Luna also joined them after a while.

It was 10 o' clock when Harry and Hermione decided to go back to their dorm. Harry and Hermione shared a room, because they were made Head boy and Head girl.

"What do you want to do now?" asked Harry.

Smirking, Hermione suggested "Why don't we change to more comfortable clothes."

"Ok." replied Harry before changing to a clean pair of boxers and a shirt.

After a few minutes, they just sat in bed cuddling each other. Harry started kissing Hermione on her shoulder.

"Harry! What are you doing?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I just want you to know that I love you." said Harry.

"Harry! I know you love me. Why don't you just show it." suggested Hermione seductively.

Without hesitation, Harry started kissing Hermione passionately. Then, Hermione started kissing back. After a few minutes, they pulled back and looked at each other intently. Green eyes meeting Brown ones.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Harry in a concerned voice.

"It's ok if you're not yet ready. We can just snog for a few minutes before going to sleep." continued Harry.

"Harry! It's ok. I want to do this. Make love to me!" said Hermione.

Harry started kissing her again before unzipping her dress. Hermione on the other hand started unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. When they were both naked, they started exploring each other's bodies.

Harry started kissing Hermione's neck before moving to the valley of her breasts. Then, who moved lower until he found her most sensitive part. Harry began licking her sensitive part. Hermione released a moan.

Then, Harry began putting his finger inside of Hermione. They continued with what they were doing until Harry felt that he already pleased Hermione. He rolled them around until Hermione was straddling his hips.

"So, what do you want me to do love?" asked Hermione.

"Anything you want love." answered Harry.

Then, Hermione started kissing Harry's nipples before moving downwards until reaching his cock. She began licking the tip of it until she heard Harry moan her name. After doing that, she started sucking his cock in a slow pace. Harry begged her to go faster until Harry came.

"I need to be inside you now Mione!" said Harry.

Harry began rolling them again. Now he's on top of Hermione. He adjusted his position before he slowly entered into Hermione's body.

"Ahhhhhh! Harrrrryyyyyy!" screamed Hermione.

"Did I hurt you? Tell me love! Does it hurt?" asked Harry in a concerned voice.

"It's ok love. It's our first time. They say it really hurts for a woman to have sex for the first time." replied Hermione.

"Ok. Just tell me if it hurts. I will stop." said Harry.

"Ok. Just move slow. I'll tell you when to move faster." said Hermione.

Harry began thrusting in and out of Hermione as slowly as possible. Then, Hermione told him to go faster until they both came and lay close to each other breathing hard.

"That was amazing! Thank you for always loving me! I really love you." said Hermione.

"I love you too! I will always be here for you. Till death do us part." said Harry.

"Awww.. Harry that was so sweet!" said Hermione before kissing Harry.

After a few minutes, they fell asleep in each other's arms. They will always remember their last day here at Hogwarts. It was the best day for them.

**Thank you guys for reading this story! It really means so much to me. I hope you follow my account and read my other stories. **

**I'm really sorry if I sometimes can't update my stories but, I will update each story. **

**I love Harry Potter! And I ship Harry and Hermione! (Harmione/Harmony)**


	3. A Walk in the Park

**Thanks for the views guys! I really appreciate it! Please favourite and follow this story and my account. **

Harry was the first one to wake up. He called Winky and told her to prepare breakfast for them. Then, Harry went back to the bed to wake up Hermione.

"Wake up love!" said Harry before kissing her.

"Mhhmm.. Good morning!" said Hermione.

"Good! You're awake! Why don't we pack our stuff before Winky arrives with our food." suggested Harry.

"Ok." replied Hermione before packing her stuff.

After a few minutes of packing, Harry and Hermione ate their breakfast in their common room. Then, they went back upstairs to take a shower.

"Do you want to go first?" asked Harry.

Smirking, Hermione said seductively "Why don't we go together."

"That's what I like!" replied Harry.

Then, they went to their private bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes, they emerged from the bathroom and went to their trunks to change into clean clothes.

Today is the day they go back to London. They will be leaving Hogwarts and starting their new lives.

"I can't believe it! We're leaving Hogwarts. This is like our home!" said Harry.

Sighing, Hermione approached him and said "Don't worry love! We will come back. Let's go. We need to go to the station."

"Ok. Let's go." replied Harry before leaving their room.

All of the students boarded the train. Harry and Hermione looked for Ron and Luna. They found them in a compartment at the back of the train.

"Hey mate! Hey Mione!" greeted Ron.

"Hello Harry! Hermione!" greeted Luna in a dreamy voice.

"Hi Ron! Hi Luna!" greeted Harry and Hermione before seating down.

"So, what will you two be doing when we arrive at platform 9 ¾?" asked Ron.

"We will be staying at Grimmauld Place. Then, I will apply for the Auror department. Hermione will be applying for the Healer department." answered Harry.

"Wow! That's great mate!" said Ron.

"How about you two?" asked Hermione.

"We will be staying at the Burrow. I will be applying for the Chudley Cannons while Luna will continue writing for the Quibbler." answered Ron.

"That's good news!" said Harry.

For the whole train ride, the couples stayed quiet and just watched the scenery outside the train. After an hour, they finally arrived at platform 9 ¾ . When they left the train, they saw the Weasley family.

Mrs Weasley approached the couples and hugged each one of them while Mr Weasley talked to them. After talking to the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione left the train station and hailed a cab.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Then, they went inside and called Dobby and Winky to prepare their room. After a while, they went upstairs to their room and unpacked their stuff.

"So, what do you want to do today love?" asked Harry.

"Let's go to the park." answered Hermione.

"Ok. After packing we will go to Hyde Park." said Harry before hugging Hermione.

After a few minutes, they were already done unpacking. They left the house and walked to Hyde Park. While walking, they saw so many couples, children, family and even dogs in the park.

They saw a bench and sat there just watching all the people around them.

"Hermione?" asked Harry.

"What is it Harry?" replied Hermione.

"Can you close your eyes and turn around." said Harry.

Hermione followed and closed her eyes. She felt a chain around her neck. When Harry asked her to open her eyes, she was shocked to see a beautiful infinity shaped necklace with an engravement that said _"Forever and Ever" _

"Harry! This is sweet!" said Hermione before kissing Harry.

They didn't care about the people who were watching them. They didn't mind the _Aww's or How Sweet_ that they heard from the people.

"Did you like it?" asked Harry breathlessly after the kiss.

"Of course! It's so beautiful!" said Hermione.

"Good! I thought you wouldn't like it because, I know that you don't like jewelry." said Harry.

"I really like it. Where and when did you buy it?" asked Hermione.

"I bought it in Hogsmeade before the graduation. I wanted to give it to you on the after party but it slipped my mind." answered Harry.

"Awww..Harry! You're the best!" said Hermione.

"Thanks. Look! There's an ice cream truck. C'mon!" said Harry before grabbing Hermione's hand.

After a few minutes, they walked back to Grimmauld place. When they arrived, the house was quiet and clean. They called Dobby and Winky and asked them if they cleaned the house. Then, they went to the dining room and ate dinner.

After eating dinner, they went to the living room and watched television. They stayed like that for a few minutes before going to their room.

"Harry? Do you want to go to the Ministry tomorrow? To submit your application." asked Hermione while changing into her pajamas.

"Sure." replied Harry.

"I'm knackered! Let's sleep now love." said Hermione before going to their bed and lying down.

"Ok. Good night love!" said Harry before giving Hermione a kiss.

"Good night my lover!" replied Hermione.


	4. Shopping

**Thanks guys! There have been so many views! Please continue on reading this story and my other stories. I love you guys so much.**

Hermione was the first to wake up this time. She quietly stepped out of bed and went down to the kitchens and called Winky.

"Yes, Mistress Mione?" asked Winky.

"Winky, can you please prepare a simple breakfast for me and Harry." answered Hermione.

"Will that be all Mistress Mione?" asked Winky.

"That will be all Winky. We will eat at the dining area. Thank you." said Hermione.

Then, Hermione went back upstairs to wake up Harry. When she opened the door, she saw Harry already awake and reading a book.

"Good morning love! Where have you been?" asked Harry.

"Oh! Good morning. I went to the kitchens and asked Winky to make us breakfast." replied Hermione before sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to do while waiting then?" asked Harry seductively.

"Ummm.. I think you already know the answer to that." replied Hermione before kissing Harry on the lips.

After a few minutes of snogging, Harry and Hermione went downstairs to eat their breakfast. They told Winky and Dobby that they will be out the whole day. Then, they went back upstairs to take a shower and change into clean clothes.

Hermione wore a simple blue t-shirt and black pants. Her shoes were just a pair of sneakers. Harry, on the other hand wore a polo shirt and jeans. His shoes were also a pair of sneakers.

After a few minutes, they went outside to call a cab. Then, they arrive at the mall. Hermione told Harry that they will go their separate ways and just meet near the entrance of the mall.

Hermione first went to a nice dress shop. She saw a few dresses. She tried them all but, decided to buy the red dress, the lavender dress and the crème dress. Then, she went to a shoe store and tried some shoes. She bought a nice crème heels and a brown flats.

After that, she saw a shop named _Sweet Nothings._ She entered the shop and saw so many racks full of lingerie's. There were different colors of bra and panties.

"Good afternoon Mam! How may I help you?" asked the sales lady.

"I'll just look around first." replied Hermione.

"Ok mam. Please call me if you need anything." said the sales lady.

"Ok." replied Hermione.

Hermione went around the shop for a few minutes. Then, she found a nice pair of pink lacy bra and panties. She also found a nice set of crème colored panties and a few pairs of bra. After that, she went to the cashier and paid for the items she bought.

Then, she went to a small café to buy drinks and eat a light snack.

Harry on the other hand went to a shop and bought a few pairs of shirts and jeans. Then, he went to a shop that sells formal attire. He bought two pairs of suit and tie. After that he went to a shoe store and bought a pair of sneakers and a pair of black formal shoes. Then, he went to a jewelry store to buy Hermione a bracelet that has different charms.

After that he went to a bookstore to buy Hermione a book. Then, he went to buy food. After buying food, he went back to the entrance and saw Hermione waiting for him already.

"Hey love! Wow! You bought so many things today." said Harry while putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Hello love! You bought so many too. Are you ready to go?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm ready to go." replied Harry before heading towards the exit of the mall.

After a few minutes, they arrive at the front door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. When they opened the door, Dobby and Winky were already standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for them.

"Welcome back Master Harry and Mistress Mione!" greeted Dobby.

"Hello Winky! Hello Dobby!" greeted Harry and Hermione.

"Would you like anything Master?" asked Dobby.

"Nothing. We will just call you if we need something." said Harry.

"Ok Master Harry." said Winky.

After a few minutes, Harry and Hermione went to their room and look at the things they bought.

"What did you buy love?" asked Harry.

"Ummmm.. I bought a dresses, shoes and undergarments." replied Hermione.

"Ok. I bought shirts, jeans, shoes and a pair of suit and tie." said Harry.

"Love? Are we going to the ministry tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"Yes we are. We need to pass the requirements and take the test tomorrow." replied Harry.

"Do you want to eat now?" asked Hermione.

"Yup. Dobby! Winky!" called Harry. Then, a loud _pop_ sounded.

"You called Master Harry?" asked Dobby.

"Will you prepare dinner for us?" said Harry.

"Yes Master Harry! Will you eat here in you room?" asked Winky.

"Yes!" replied Hermione.

"We will be back with your food Master and Mistress." said Dobby then, they left with a loud _pop_.

After a few minutes, their dinner arrived. Then, they finished eating. After eating, they went to the bathroom and took a bath and changed into their pajamas.

"Are you done love?" asked Hermione while waiting for Harry on the bed.

"Yes. Wow! You look HOT!" said Harry before approaching the bed.

"You look good yourself. C'mon! I'm knackered. We still have a long day tomorrow." said Hermione.

"Good night love! I love you!" said Harry before kissing Hermione fully on the lips.

After the kiss, Hermione replied "Good night love! I love you too."


	5. The Test

The next day, Harry and Hermione woke up the same time. They asked Dobby to prepare breakfast for them. Then, they both went to the loo and took a bath. After that, they went downstairs to eat their food.

After eating, Hermione went back upstairs to get her bag before they left. They hailed a cab to bring them to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron, they paid the driver and entered the pub.

"Good morning Harry! Hermione!" greeted Hannah.

"Good morning Hannah! Where's Neville?" asked Hermione.

"Oh! Neville's at the Ministry. He's taking the test for the Auror programme." replied Hannah.

"Really?! I'm applying too! Can we have some butterbeer and two sandwiches." said Harry.

"Coming right up!" replied Hannah before going to the kitchens.

After a few minutes, their order came and they ate it at once. Then, they said their goodbye's to Hannah and left the Leaky Cauldron. After that, they went to the apparition spot and apparated to the Ministry.

When they arrived, they saw so many people moving around the Ministry. They saw Aurors, Healers, Ministry officials and more.

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand to the receptionist at the desk.

"Good morning Mam! Good morning Sir! How may I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Ummm.. Do you know where we can submit our requirements and take the test?" said Hermione.

"Oh! Please proceed first to Minister Shacklebolt's office. The room is on the third floor, it's the door to your right." replied the receptionist.

"Thank you for your help." said Harry before walking to the elevator with Hermione.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the third floor and saw the door to the Minister's office. Then, they knocked on the door. They heard a voice that said "_come in!"_

"Good morning Minister!" greeted Harry and Hermione.

"Good morning! What brings you here?" asked Minister Shacklebolt.

"Ummm.. I would like to apply for the Auror programme, while Hermione will apply for the Healer programme." answered Harry.

"Oh! Ok. Did you bring your requirements?" asked the Minister.

"Yes." replied Hermione before giving their requirements to the Minister.

"Thank you! You may proceed to the testing room on the first floor." said the Minister.

Then, they exited the office and boarded the elevator to the first floor. When they reached the testing room, they saw so many people taking the test. Hermione became nervous. Harry on the other hand felt Hermione tensing up. He then put an arm around her shoulder. Hermione relaxed a bit, but still felt nervous.

"Please form a straight line!" announced the Professor.

Then, all of them formed a straight line before entering the testing room. When they entered, Harry noticed that the room looks like the classroom in Hogwarts.

"Listen up! All of you are required to be quiet while taking the test. Then, you will surrender your wands and will get them after the test. Please answer the test in two hours. If you're finished, please just pass the paper on my desk and leave the room. Thank you! You may begin the test!" said the Professor.

When they received the test paper, Hermione immediately answered the questions. Harry on the other hand, took his time in answering the test.

After two hours, they were all done taking the test. Everyone immediately left the room. Hermione waited for Harry in the hallway.

"How's the test?" asked Hermione before giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm.. It was great! Quite easy actually." replied Harry after the kiss.

"Are you ready to go home?" asked Hermione.

"Yup. Let's go love!" replied Harry before taking her hand and apparated back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived, they went straight their room and took a bath. After taking a bath, Harry dressed up in his clean clothes and went to his closet and retrieved the bracelet and the book he bought yesterday.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Hermione from the bathroom doorway.

"Ummmm.. Close your eyes." commanded Harry.

"Ok." replied Hermione before closing her eyes.

Then, Harry asked Hermione to open her eyes. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a small box and a book on her lap.

"Harry! What are these for?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm..I..Err.. Just bought those for you because, I love you!" replied Harry.

"Awww.. Thank you love!" said Hermione before hugging Harry tightly.

"No problem!" said Harry.

After three hours, they already ate lunch. Then, they went straight to the living room to watch television.

"Winky!" called Hermione.

"Yes Mistress Mione?" asked Winky.

"Will you please make us dinner." said Hermione.

"Ok mistress Mione!" replied Winky.

"Thank you Winky! That will be all." said Hermione.

After a few minutes, their food arrived. They ate in the dining room quietly. Then, they went upstairs to rest.

"So, what do you want do?" asked Harry.

"Ummm.. Can we just kiss for a while." suggested Hermione before leaning in and kissing Harry passionately.

They stay like that for a while, when Hermione decided to put her hands under Harry's shirt. Harry felt his erection popping out of his pants, but he just continued on kissing Hermione.

After a few minutes, they were both already naked. Their clothes discarded on the floor.

"Hermione? Do you know how much I love you?" asked Harry.

"Ummm.. Why don't you just show me." replied Hermione seductively before grabbing his throbbing cock.

Hermione began stroking his cock up and down in a slow pace. Harry on the other hand, started sucking her breasts. Then, Hermione started kissing her way back up to meet Harry's sweet lips.

Harry started teasing Hermione by putting a finger inside of her. He heard a soft moan from her mouth. Hermione arched her back to give Harry a better access. Taking the opportunity, Harry kissed Hermione's neck.

"Mmmhhmm.. Harry! I want you inside of me now!" said Hermione.

Harry gave in to her desire and prepared to enter Hermione slowly. Hermione moaned loudly. Then, Harry asked if she was ok. Hermione said that she was fine and he should continue where he left off.

After a few minutes, Hermione came and said "Harry!... Harry!"

"Oh… God! You're so hot!" replied Harry.

Then, Hermione lied down beside Harry on the bed. They were both panting and tired. Hermione started reaching for Harry's hand and squeezing it.

"I can't wait for the results Harry! I hope we pass!" said Hermione.

"I know we will. You're the brightest witch of our age." replied Harry.

"Well, let's just sleep now." suggested Hermione.

"Ok. Good night Love! Sweet dreams!" said Harry.

"Good night to you too love!" replied Hermione before giving Harry a last kiss on the lips.

Then, they both drifted off to sleep. Happy that they will be together forever.


	6. Examination Results

After two days of waiting for the results, Harry and Hermione received a package from the Ministry.

"Love! There's a package in here." announced Harry.

"Coming! I just came from the shower!" said Hermione.

"Ok." said Harry before sitting down on their sofa.

After a few minutes, Hermione went to the living room and tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Where's the package?" asked Hermione before sitting beside Harry.

"Here." replied Harry while giving Hermione the package.

Then, Hermione opened the package slowly. She saw a letter, and envelope and uniforms. Hermione first read the letter. It said:

_Congratulations Harry & Hermione for passing the examinations! We are pleased to inform you that you two had the highest scores among all the examinees!  
The contents in the envelope are as follows:_

_Contracts_

_Schedules _

_Rules and Regulations manual_

_Assignments_

_Room/ Office numbers_

_Partners (names)_

_Names of your Head Auror and Healer_

_Name Pins_

_Your uniforms are also in the box. I hope you read and sign your contracts. Please report to the Ministry tomorrow at noon! Thank you and Enjoy your day!_

"Harry! We passed the examination! I'm so happy!" said Hermione before giving Harry a kiss on the lips.

After the kiss, Harry said "I'm so happy too! I can't wait to be an auror."

"So, do you want to celebrate outside?" asked Hermione.

"Why don't we just celebrate here?" replied Harry seductively.

"Let's just have lunch outside then we can go back here for…. You know." suggested Hermione.

"That's a great idea!" said Harry before kissing Hermione.

After the kiss, Harry and Hermione went back to their room to prepare for their lunch date. Hermione was in a simple floral dress while Harry was in a violet polo shirt and jeans.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Just a few more minutes!" said Hermione.

"Ok. I'll wait for you in the living room!" replied Harry.

After a few minutes, Hermione emerged from the room. Then, they went outside their house to an alley to apparate.

After that, they arrived at another alley near Muggle London. They looked for a nice restaurant or café. Then, they found a nice quiet café to have lunch.

They ate their lunch quietly. After that, they went around Muggle London to look for new stuff. Hermione went to different shops and bought new clothes, bags, and shoes. Harry on the other hand, bought pants, shoes and cologne.

After shopping, Harry and Hermione went to an alley and apparated back to their house. When they arrived, they went to their room to unpack the things they bought.

"I'm so tired! Can we sleep for a little while?" asked Harry.

"Why don't I wake you up first?" replied Hermione seductively.

"Mmmm… I like the sound of that!" said Harry before kissing Hermione on the lips.

The kiss was very passionate. Harry led Hermione to their room while kissing her fully on the lips. When Hermione felt the door knob hitting her back, she grabbed it and opened the door. Harry led Hermione to their bed.

After a few minutes, they were already naked. Hermione started kissing Harry from the neck down. When she reached her destination, she began sucking his cock, then Harry pulled Hermione up and started kissing her lips again.

Then, Harry started moving down Hermione's body. When he reached her most intimate part, he began licking and fingering her pussy.

After doing it again and again, they hit their peeks and fell in their bed.

''Wow! That was so amazing!" said Hermione.

"I'm glad you like it! replied Harry.

"Let's get cleaned up before going to bed." suggested Hermione.

"Ok." said Harry before following Hermione to their bathroom.

After a few minutes, they were already in their bed sleeping peacefully.


End file.
